


爱我就请吻吻我

by MintBeanJellyIcecream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintBeanJellyIcecream/pseuds/MintBeanJellyIcecream
Summary: 格林想看的闹别扭元素肉肉小故事，just肉肉，很笨，别扭完全没闹起来。





	爱我就请吻吻我

他们三天没说话了。  
但是有吻。吻是很可爱的，轻柔柔地吻一下，舔舔嘴唇，掩人耳目，藏在车的边角、后面、背面、厕所里、树林里，随便什么地方。就像喜欢捏手臂下的肉一样，一个吻，或许对柔软感觉的探寻要大于情欲。在四周有很多人的地方做这些，感觉像是开玩笑、恶作剧、快闪，是一种娱乐项目。  
这次情况有点不同，他们也没吵架，有一天晚上朴灿烈跑过来和他睡在一起，两个人和衣而卧。都暻秀开始抱着他，睡到一半觉得贴着脸的热气搅得人窒息，从被子里翻了出去背对着他。朴灿烈半梦半醒转过来想抱他，被他推开了。第二天早上起来，朴灿烈已经走了。他出去吃饭，看到朴灿烈坐在餐桌前，看也不看他一眼，大声和其他任何人说话，像小孩子。  
不过朴灿烈还是要吻他，现在的吻不同了，像用锤子去砸嘴唇。他们狭路相逢，他时常要凑上来，额头抵着额头，很像想打人的样子。他们互相盯一会，朴灿烈以一种握手一样的态度撞他的嘴唇，然后逃走。  
现在朴灿烈跑到他的房间来，把门反锁上。他在看电影，不是非常好看，打发时间罢了。他既没有抬头，也没有摘掉耳机，假装不知道的样子。朴灿烈在他身后站着，和他看完无声的结局，一场闹剧，结尾写得也不好，让人笑不出来也哭不出来。他把平板放下，耳机摘掉。朴灿烈手抓着他的转椅把手把他整个人转过来，凑过去吻他。  
这个吻有点不同，朴灿烈把舌头伸进来，他没拒绝，也不会紧咬齿关。在以往，这是个暗号，是想要做爱的意思。舌头滑进来，两条交缠，有点糖的味道。朴灿烈嘴唇上也沾着一点，粘粘的，把两层皮贴在一起。  
都暻秀把手搭在他的腰上，这是接受的意思。  
他的手从松垮垮的衣服里滑进去，捏捏按按，把对方的身体抱得近一点。朴灿烈的身体很厚、很大，最近吃了很多甜甜的东西和披萨，腰间有点软呼呼的。他的背很宽，身体蜷曲地像一根拐杖，才能让吻和爱抚同时继续。  
这个吻又久又厚，像桑拿一样让人脸红，热气交互地传递着，带着四周围都像蒙了一层水雾一样，薰得人皮肤腻腻的。朴灿烈一手扶着椅子背，插一只腿。都暻秀手滑到他胸口，他吸吸鼻子，半坐在对方腿上。  
他俩额头抵着额头，他牙齿咬住衣服，抓着都暻秀的手按在自己身上，都暻秀去用指甲尖掐他的乳首，指甲很秃，只是有点痒。他眼睛亮亮的、很湿，好像睫毛都被水汽氤氲在了一起，结成一缕一缕的。都暻秀抱着他的头，把他推到床上去。  
床不宽不窄，他头靠在墙上，张着肚子，像一只狗。狗该有四双乳头，他只有一对，美中不足。今天他很大、很乖、很沉默、任人宰割。都暻秀把他的裤子拉链拉开，黑色内裤鼓鼓囊囊，有点湿润。都暻秀把他的裤子扔了，手抓上去，又俯过去吻他。舌头抵着上牙膛，让人痒又不适，有些像要呕吐的感觉。  
都暻秀像要把他的口水全喝掉，两个人喉咙间开始有些喑喑哑哑的声音发出来，吻的声音像有人在咂舌。朴灿烈一条腿侧擦着他的腰，推开衣服，肉贴着肉，很暖而安心。吻到没气了，都暻秀靠在他颈窝里，用鼻子出气，耳朵红红的，朴灿烈不停地喘，胸腔起起伏伏。他有点想开口，来说这三天来的第一句话，都暻秀去咬他的脖子，用犬齿抵着，磨来磨去。牙齿一路走蹭到耳朵，热气打在鬓角上，沁出一层很薄的汗水。  
他们脸贴着脸，眼角的热度印在一起，像辐射一样蔓延到全身。都暻秀腿支在他股间，轻轻推过去，朴灿烈用膝盖顶他的肚子，然后把他抱住了。他伸手往都暻秀衣服里面探，画这副很细的身体，划走他背上的汗水，把两个胸膛挤在一起。他的阴茎从内裤边缘挤出来，硬硬的，抵在都暻秀的肚子上。  
他把都暻秀的裤子也解开，手插进内裤里，摸到一摊半软不硬的东西。他用大拇指环着铃口，把一点黏液涂满龟头表面，用指甲去蹭阴茎颈。都暻秀抓他的头发，鼻息的热气吹在他脖子上，腰随着他的手抖，腰间的衣服垂下来，在他的杆上乱划。  
都暻秀把他的手按住，他努力伸腿，把自己的裤子勾回来，从口袋里拿一个安全套出来。都暻秀接过来，很整齐地撕开为自己套好，用手指夹着把润滑油都挤出来。他捞了个枕头垫在朴灿烈腰底下，把内裤只稍微拉开必要的部分，手指垫在下面摸索。  
这是很无聊的一步，像中场休息。都暻秀对此一向没什么耐心。指尖很快探了进来，带着整根食指，方才的意乱情迷都飞走了。他手指细，没有指甲，算不上很负担。跟着二三根滑进来，有点随意地前后试探着。  
朴灿烈闭上眼睛。在这时候，都暻秀老是看不出有什么表情，这最难熬。  
润滑尚有些不足，都暻秀随手拿床头的护手霜挤了半管，空气里一股桃子甜腻腻的味道。他退出手，把内裤褪了一条腿出来，两手扶在朴灿烈的腰上，下一秒阴茎就插进来。  
不是第一次、也不是第十次了，身下实在扩张不足，有一点痛，涨得满满。安全套表面带一点凸点，在洞口划来划去，麻木的酸痒。  
朴灿烈很怕痛。他只是整个人巴在都暻秀身上，腿根紧紧夹着对方的腰。他喉咙深处呼噜呼噜响，都暻秀终于像是想起要安抚，贴着他的下巴送了一个吻。  
他太大太结实，都暻秀动弹不得，把他的腿从自己身上撕下来，拧了一把。那双腿很长，在空中挥了一挥，有些像蜘蛛或螃蟹。都暻秀把它们抱好，自己慢慢向斜下方挤，两个人很好地嵌在一起。  
他不会说，自知有些扫兴，但总感觉像在插耳机。  
辩解地说，快感当然也可以是音乐。细密密的电流，一伏特，传递一点快活的信息。咚咚哒哒哒，他想着某种节奏，可能隐隐藏在心跳或者胸膛起伏的间隔里。思索间，他也沁出一点汗水来，把他皮肤的纹路都填满了。一切都变得愈来愈光滑，他突然有些温柔的念头，去亲朴灿烈的下巴和耳侧。  
朴灿烈轻轻地喘了一声，温度在重新回来，又变回全是汗水和雾气、暖烘烘的样子。  
都暻秀把手撑在他的肋下，缓缓摇动起来。他做事很严谨、很细致，点也找得很准，感觉像浪潮一样很规律地漫上来，一种难耐的痒，带得朴灿烈全身的筋一跳一跳。他的手哆哆嗦嗦，去把都暻秀衬衫的扣子全解开，然后抓他的背，把他汗津津的身体和自己再按在一起。都暻秀又活动不开，索性把衬衫脱了，胡乱把他双手捆上，而后再去撞他，愈来愈重。朴灿烈抖得要死，抓不到东西，指甲在墙上乱刮，膝盖夹着都暻秀的脸。都暻秀感觉不怎么好，抽一只手把他一只腿按在床上。  
朴灿烈神经很细，对痛敏感，也对快感敏感。快感从脊椎杀上他的头顶，他没有东西好依凭，只在盲目地乱扭，本能想逃。他身体绷得太紧，接合处箍得都暻秀有些痛，湿湿润润，带得周围一圈粘腻附着，连着撞击的声音都很清脆。  
隔壁房间也会听到，望他们睡得熟。  
现在也管不了了。他开始止不住呜咽，声音和口水一起零落出来，和很多眼泪。他仍抖得厉害，喘息很急，让人担心会呛到了。他要叫出来前一刻，都暻秀把手指插进他嘴里。  
两根指头，食指中指夹着舌头慢慢地搅，让人又想吐。都暻秀捏着他的牙齿，用指腹一颗颗划过去，有一点刺痛的感觉。他大拇指蹭过牙床，用指甲压一下齿缝，被咬了一口，很酸。  
都暻秀手点他的口腔及嘴唇，稍微换了角度日他，一边看他的脸。他刚来的时候头发往后撇，现在刘海散了，全粘在额头上。他平时能算俊朗，一哭鼻子眼睛就都红红的，眼泪一会往左、一会往右，眼周一片都涂满了，让人看了或者想安抚，或者想施虐。  
都暻秀动作愈来愈大，入口张合频率也加快，死咬着他。朴灿烈小腹一跳一跳，带着杆儿乱摇，蹭在两人肚子上两摊水。朴灿烈衣服滑下来一点，边缘擦在乳首上，被顶得脑子快化了，不停吸鼻子。都暻秀表情倒很平和，有点畅快。肠道入口很紧，里面松松垮垮，生理结构如此，擦得人心猿意马，说不上是不是很值得。只是对方的表情还算好玩，可以做一个理由。  
性确实是好的，让人沉溺，圣人也逃不掉，凡人更可以当作恩典，好好去享受。朴灿烈开始含着他的手指，后来去咬，不敢用力，隔着皮压一压。他的阴茎一跳一跳的，都暻秀注意到，把手撤出来，去把头上捏住。他还远着呢。  
他幅度到最大，套子突然滑出来，落在床上。两个人终于肉贴着肉，感觉好些，能快点完事。他手抓得紧，朴灿烈乳头隔着衣服立起来，那根杆硬得像铁。  
等他也快好了，终于把手放开，精液一下溢出来，喷得他胸腹都是。  
跟着嘶啦一声，朴灿烈把衬衫扯坏了，他也射在里面。  
朴灿烈仰着头，身上还在抖，脚趾抓着床单，眼泪流得很厉害。他突然说话了，嗓子哑哑的，他说：“亲我一下……”  
都暻秀凑过去亲他，他伸手又拥抱都暻秀，但很无力，虚虚晃晃。舌头又缠在一起，精液和润滑也蹭得一身都是，但暂时没有性欲好激起了，反而是个柏拉图式的、纯爱的吻。朴灿烈恍恍惚惚，心里只是感觉软而亲密，一瞬间有很多的错觉：就好像是永恒的、永远会持续的关系里才会出现的那种时刻、那种吻。

他在余韵里歇息，都暻秀抽几张纸巾，把两个人身上和附近的狼藉都清理了，自己先去冲个澡，回来把他也赶进浴室，扔到一池热水里浸泡着。他觉得很疲乏，随便把自己身上清理了一下，好像什么都没洗干净，反正又不会怀孕，大同小异。  
都暻秀中间进来一次，没有看他，只是把弄脏的床单丢进来。他在浴缸里呆着也很寂寞，胡思乱想，没有泡很久就跑了。刚才穿的衣服也都一并被都暻秀塞进洗衣篮，上面桃子香精的味道混着体液的味道，昭然若揭。他把一篮布料全扔进洗衣机，围上浴巾向外走。  
腿有点打颤，腰和下体也痛，他走得很缓慢，像个老人。他走进门，都暻秀已经换好新的床单，仍是素色，和刚刚那套别无二致。都暻秀半坐半卧，他把自己扔在床上。都暻秀被甩了一脸水，和他说：“擦干再躺。”  
他不想管了，脸埋在枕头里，一动不动。都暻秀只好拉着他肩头的毛巾给他擦头发，手法娴熟，类似擦狗。擦好了，都暻秀拍他的背：“转过来。”  
他半推半就，被搬着翻了个身。身子底下一片深色的水痕，都暻秀不高兴了，把毛巾扔在他脸上，关掉床头灯，也躺在床上。朴灿烈很凑合地把身上擦了，浴巾丢在一边，都暻秀这才张开被子，扔起来，把两个人都裹在里面。  
朴灿烈现在完全赤身裸体，贴着新换的被子，实在很舒服。他又把手伸到都暻秀衣服里。都暻秀拍他一下：“睡了。”  
他说：“我就放着。”  
都暻秀不理他了，他就这么放着手，确实不干什么。最后还是他要去把都暻秀抱在怀里才好。每次做完，他就对一切一切事情进行回想。他小声问：“如果我今天不过来、以后都不过来，你要怎么办？”  
都暻秀半梦半醒，回答：“我本来准备明早做你喜欢吃的东西，然后去找你。”  
他心里琢磨着，他想：如果我有时光机，我就立刻回到今晚，回到我进房间之前，我倒要看看。  
反正也回不去。  
都暻秀突然转身，对他张开手，说：”过来。”  
他说：“要感冒的。”  
朴灿烈去挪动到干的那面，半张床的宽度，太挤，两个人像被被子束缚的蛹，紧紧绕在一起。朴灿烈也变得想睡了，他最后问：“那我是不是没得吃了？”  
都暻秀嘟嘟囔囔：“反正食材都买了。”  
朴灿烈把头又埋进枕头里，说：“好。”

fin.👄


End file.
